


Lookin' For A Local Hero

by f_lero



Category: Glee RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: For privacy reasons, namely the Protagonist maybe wanting to keep his secret identity, well, secret, I am not going to name any names here. (I did tag The People It May Be About But No One Knows For Sure)But it is a story about A Hero; maybe not the one the world deserves, but the one it needs. So. There. Interpret it as you will.





	Lookin' For A Local Hero

People have no idea how hard it really is to juggle two identities.

Everyone knows him as pretty much just this regular guy, trying to make it in the City of Angels, endlessly working, acting, writing, trying to get his creativity out there, trying to get people to notice, to give him more opportunities to prove himself.

Of course, it’s probably not the best career choice if you want your other side to stay hidden.

Then again, Bruce Wayne? Batman. Tony Stark? Iron Man. T’Challa? Black Panther. Adrien Veidt? Ozymandias. All pretty damn well known billionaires underneath their superhero identities. Well, the latter may be more of a supervillain, depending on how you look at it.

Damn, he wishes he was a billionaire. It’d make funding everything so much easier. He could get all the spy tech he’d ever need. Plus that new cinema camera he’d been looking at. That’d be sweet.

Anyway.

If you hadn’t guessed already, yes, he’s a superhero. Not your everyday Dave Lizewski, going out and pretending to be a superhero just for the heck of it, but an actual one.

You’d think usually to become a superhero you’d had to have some kind of dark, tragic past. Most of time, involving the death of at least one parent, other close relative or both, and you probably there to witness but unable to do anything about it because the world is just that unfair.

Not in this case.

He’s had a pretty alright life, without getting into too much detail, and honestly? He just wants to help people. In any way he can. Sometimes it’s by writing, creating, teaching, talking to people and sharing his stories and listening to people telling him theirs.

Other times, it’s by running into the night and fighting bad guys.

And okay. Maybe his powers aren’t yet totally off the charts. He’s trying to convince himself they just need a little more time to develop before they can be fully discovered. I mean, Peter Parker didn’t get HIS superpowers just overnight, did he? Oh, yeah. He did. Crap. Are there any radioactive spiders around? Anyone? Maybe he needs to put up a poster in case someone finds one. ”MISSING: One radioactive spider. Or multiple, that’s fine too. Anyway, hit me up. Cool superpowers needed.”

Also, his tech is still kind of all over the place, but you can’t blame a guy for trying.

Okay, maybe he is kind of like your everyday Dave Lizewski. Minus the fact that he doesn’t go to high school anymore. And he’s got an awesome singing voice. Is there a superhero that can just sing all the villains to sleep or something? Maybe he could become like a, uh, non-metahuman heroic version of Music Meister? Would that work? He makes a mental note to think about that later.

Nonetheless, superpowers or not, he does his best, and sometimes it’s just enough.

****

The Protagonist stares at himself in the mirror, studying his reflection. Okay. A bruise here, a scratch there. Could be worse. If he had an audition tomorrow, he could pretend he’s Brad Pitt in Fight Club. Everyone loves Brad Pitt in Fight Club.

He washes his face, the cold water stings at a small wound on his jaw and he winces. Immediately, the bathroom door opens and his wife storms in, frowning.

BADASS PARTNER WIFE:  
Okay. What was it this time?

THE HEROIC PROTAGONIST:  
Just your regular mugging. No guns, no knives, it’s no big deal. By the way, are you absolutely sure you don’t have super hearing or something? Tingling Spidey senses? No? Nothing?

She can’t help but smile, and she shakes her head.

WIFE:  
Let me get that.

He sighs deeply, resigned.

Carefully, his wife cleans his wounds and patches him up.

WIFE:  
There. Good as new.

PROTAGONIST:  
Thanks.

He smiles and gives her a kiss.

PROTAGONIST:  
So, how was your day?

Her eyes noticeably light up in excitement.

WIFE:  
Right! Yes! I actually meant to show you something! Come on!

He doesn’t even have time to react, she just grabs his hand and drags him downstairs and to their basement.

WIFE:  
So? What do you think?

He doesn’t know what to say. In the middle of the room, staring right back at him, is a suit. A proper supehero suit.

Okay, so I’m not going to describe the suit here. Everyone knows what a superhero suit usually looks like. The hood, the mask, the tech, and either it’s got all the protective metal armors and stuff with a built-in sixpack, or it looks like you’re about to go diving in a wetsuit but forgot both your snorkel and probably your location too because do you see any water nearby? I thought so.

So you, dear reader, can imagine in your tiny little head what this particular superhero costume looks like. If I’m being honest, it’s probably got one of those Batman-esque built-in sixpacks, because really, who wouldn’t like one of those? I know I would.

So. There’s this really cool superhero costume in the middle of the room, and the Protagonist is amazed. He loves superhero stuff and he’s seen tons of different suits worn by tons of different characters, but this one is by far the sweetest he’s ever seen.

I mean, our Protagonist here might be a little biased, because after all, it was his brilliant wife who put the whole thing together (and most of his little superhero cave, really), but it’s still a pretty amazing suit, and he is absolutely in love with it.

He walks closer to the suit, taking in all the little details she put into it, the fabric that feels both durable and comfortable as heck (and really, isn’t that the dream? Honestly, he would wear sweatpants all day every day if he could, because aren’t those the comfiest of all) and even on the chest there’s a little red and blue patch with a B on it.

The Protagonist turns to his wife, grinning widely.

PROTAGONIST:  
It’s fantastic. How did you…?

WIFE:  
It actually took so long you wouldn’t believe. I can’t believe I managed to keep it a secret from you for so long!

The Protagonist walks to her, lifts her up and spins her in the air. She laughs and the sound seems to fill the entire room.

He kisses her and she smiles.

PROTAGONIST:  
Thank you. Really.

WIFE:  
Be careful tomorrow, alright? I would hate for you to rip this suit or something.

He rolls his eyes, and she laughs again before looking at him with a straight face.

WIFE:  
Seriously, though.

****

The following night finds a dark figure standing on a rooftop, his cape flowing in the cool LA wind.

Cool tech? Superpowers? Just pure determination? No one really knows how he does it, but somehow, that night, the streets seem a little safer again.


End file.
